


Double Dare

by tebtosca



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: High School, M/M, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared gets more than he bargained for when he gets dragged to a senior party with the popular kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round Two of SPN-Masquerade

“I don’t know about this, Chad.”

Chad’s eyes pop open and he makes an incredulous noise. “Dude, are you nuts? This is our _in._ ”

Their ride honks for a third time from Chad’s driveway, and Jared peers out the window to see Osric in the driver’s seat waving at them to hurry up.

“How did you even swing an invitation for us? I mean, are we even invited?”

Chad looks like he’s ready to smack Jared on the back of the head, so Jared ducks out of the way just in case. “Of course we are invited, dickwad. I told you, Os tutors Sandy, who is friends with Felicia, who is cousins with _Danneel Harris_ , what is there not to understand about the awesomeness of this, you crazy person?”

Jared sighs, but he’s already out of the door and following Chad down the pathway towards Osric’s Hyundai. “I mean, I don’t know, how about the fact that we are a couple of freshman dorks and this party is being held at Captain Amazing Ackles’ million dollar lake bungalow? I mean, gee, what could go wrong.”

Chad opens the backseat door and shoves all of Jared’s growing limbs into it. “You shut your face right now. I’m trying to help us _not_ be just a couple of freshman dorks, or maybe you didn’t notice between bitching and moaning and ruining my goddamn vibe.”

Jared just makes a rude noise in response and tips his head to Osric, who is giving Chad one of his patented eyebrow quirks as Chad climbs into shotgun and slams the door behind him.

“I don’t know why _I_ am hanging out with you two freshman dorks. I’m a junior, I have a car and great hair, I am already cool,” Osric muses, starting the car back up.

“I gave you your forty bucks, so shut your face, too,” Chad says, actually getting a smack in to Osric’s head and causing the car to jerk right as Osric laughs.

“You paid him to get us into this?” Jared asks, sticking his head through the opening of the front seat, and fighting back as Chad tries to shove him backwards.

“Money well spent, Stretch. Have I ever led you astray?”

“First grade, sand box –“

“I was framed!”

_“Chad!”_

==

It’s two hours into this thing and Jared is well on his way to wasted.

He didn’t mean for it to happen, just wanted to say that he showed up and prove to Chad that this was a stupid idea, but before he knows it, he has girls in red and white cheerleader skirts pushing bottles into his hand and tipping shotglasses of amber liquid into his mouth so fast it dribbles down his chin and causes wet patches to grow on his vintage Thundercats t-shirt. And, of course, Chad and Osric are nowhere to be found.

Jared’s fourteen and a half and, while he’s tall for his age, he’s also a beanpole with limbs that suck all the alcohol right down to the tips of his fingers and toes and it makes him feel like he’s floating.

“It’s not too bad,” he says out loud, before he starts hiccupping.

“What’s that, kid?” asks a voice in the dark.

Jared spins to see who is behind him, but the quick movement probably wasn’t the best choice.

“Easy there,” the voice continues, the body attached to it coming forward to steady Jared before he falls to the ground.

The body of – _oh, god_ – Jensen Ackles himself.

“You’re Jensen Ackles!” Jared blurts out, before he hiccups twice in succession right into his face.

Luckily, Jensen just chuckles instead of tossing him back into the corner where dorky drunk hiccupping freshmen belong. “Last time I checked, yeah.”

Jared braces himself against the wall and only sways a little bit as he puts on his best impersonation of a cool person. “Yeah, sure, right. Great party, man. Super swell.”

 _Super swell, Jared you idiot,_ he thinks to himself even as he attempts to not show the panic on his face.

Jensen scrunches his nose up in confusion at first before starting to laugh again. This time, the laughter tips him over, until he’s half-bent holding onto his knees.

“I mean, it wasn’t _that_ funny,” Jared mumbles, face reddening. He feels foolish for letting Chad talk him into coming, and, hell, for even having a tiny bit of a good time.

He pushes himself up from the wall and starts heading down the hallway, when Jensen grabs him by the forearm and stops him. Jensen’s face looks apologetic, but it’s hard to tell in the dark light of the space.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I wasn’t laughing at you. You’re just really cute when you hiccup.”

Cute. _Cute?_

“Wait…what?” Jared asks dumbly, blinking a few times to make sure that it’s really Jensen Ackles in front of him telling him that he’s cute.

Jensen grins, and it’s all teeth. “C’mon kid, we’re about to play Truth or Dare in the den. I don’t think you’ll want to miss it.”

Jared’s staring at Jensen’s ass in tight Levi’s as he walks away for a good thirty seconds before he thinks to run after him, only stumbling twice and not hiccupping once.

==

Jared feels like he’s entered Bizarro-land when he heads into the den and right into a small grouping of the most popular kids at Singer High. He’s about to head right back out again before Jensen cocks his head and beckons for Jared to follow him farther in.

“I’m here, ladies and assholes, so we can begin,” Jensen announces with a shit-eating grin, bowing to the group, who boo and catcall at him in equal measure.

Jared has never felt more out of place in his _life_ \-- and that is saying something—so he just finds the farthest possible chair and sits himself on the edge of it, ready to flee at a moment’s notice.

“Gen, you’re up first. Truth or dare,” Jensen asks, nodding towards Genevieve Cortese, Danneel Harris’ best friend and co-captain of the cheerleading squad. She snuggled up on her boyfriend’s lap, who Jared recognizes as one of Jensen’s fellow lacrosse players, Misha-something-or-other.

“Fine, truth,” she responds, primly tossing her long dark hair over her shoulder as everyone boos her. “Oh shut up, I’m not a moron. I’m not letting you idiots dare me.”

Jensen bites his lip as he thinks of a question for her, and Jared just manages to keep the whimper in his throat as he follows the movement. He doesn’t think drunk-whimpering over a dude in a room full of popular kids is the best method to gain favor in his new high school, but that’s just a wild guess.

“Okay then. Truth – has anyone ever fucked you in the ass?” Jensen asks, ducking as Gen throws a couch pillow at him.

“Yeah, honey, has anyone fucked you in the ass,” Misha snickers, humping his groin up so Gen is thrust up and down lewdly. She squeals and jumps off him, pushing him for good measure before running over to climb into the recliner and wrap herself around Danneel, who just pets her head.

“Not anymore!” Gen yells back at him, the whole room erupting in laughter and taunts aimed at Misha, who is covering his face with his hands.

Jared realizes he’s way too sober for this, and reaches over to grab a red Solo cup off the nearest table to quickly down.

“Your turn, Jen. Truth or dare?” Gen asks from her cuddle spot next to Danneel.

“Dare,” Jensen replies, grinning boldly.

Gen turns and whispers something to Danneel, who smirks and nods. “I dare you to make out with that freshman hiding in the corner over there.”

Jared’s in the middle of wiping unknown grain alcohol off his face when he realizes that the “hiding freshman” Jensen Ackles is being dared to make out with is _him._

The whole room is staring at him now, half the faces smug and the other half curious, some even a mixture of the two.

It’s when he looks at Jensen that he swallows hard.

“What do you say, kid, you up for it?” Jensen asks, his face completely calm and devoid of even an inch of panic over being dared into openly gay activities at a high school party.

Of course, when you are Captain Amazing and a millionaire and the head of the lacrosse team and the most handsome person that ever existed in the history of _ever,_ you can do just about anything you want.

“Or are you scared?” Jensen continues, and now there is something about the set of his jaw that makes Jared want to march right over there and tell him off.

Or kiss him. Kissing would be good, too.

“Of course I’m not,” Jared says, with the most bravado he can manage, thankful that his voice doesn’t break and really embarrass him.

A slow smile starts on Jensen’s face, curling those pouty lips up at the corners. “Well then, kiddo, why don’t you come on over here and we can get this show on the road.”

Jared jumps up, only swaying a little this time, and marches himself over towards the middle of the room where Jensen is holding court.

“Not a kid,” he manages to grit out before Jensen is pulling him down into his lap. “Oh. _Oh._ ”

“Yeah, _oh_ ,” Jensen echoes softly, mouth right there as he breathes the word into the space between them.

“I’ve never, um,” Jared starts, voice a whisper, wanting Jensen to somehow know that he’s never kissed anyone before, but scared that if he does know that he will stop.

“It’s okay. Just follow my lead,” Jensen whispers in return , reaching up with both hands to slide into Jared’s messy shag of hair and pull him forward into Jared’s very first kiss.

It should be awkward, but it’s not. Jensen’s turning his face just the right way, slotting them together like two halves of one beautiful whole, cracking open the seam of Jared’s lips with his tongue, and introducing it to Jared’s in a long, languid dance.

It’s hot, wet, intimate even with eight other teenagers sitting around them in judgment.

It’s _perfect._

They pull apart after what seems like forever, but Jensen keeps them close, his hands bracketing Jared’s face possessively, caging them in to their own little makeshift pocket of space.

“How was that?” Jensen murmurs, eyelids lowered.

“My dick is so hard right now,” Jared blurts out, and he’s lucky that Jensen has enough thought to crush their mouths back together quickly enough so that the group won’t hear.

When he pulls back, Jensen is grinning.

“I won’t need a dare to take care of that.”


End file.
